


Secret Santa

by lolamit



Series: High school AU (Drarry) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Draco Malfoy, who hates Christmas with every fibre of his being, gets a change in heart when he's invited to celebrate Christmas Eve at Harry Potter's house. </p>
<p>Set in present day London, without magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Draco Malfoy hated Christmas. He hated it with a burning passion, and about this time every year, the fire was ignited again. It was December 1st. A wonderful day, had you asked any other Londoner, but to Draco Malfoy all of December was nothing more than a month of greediness and lies. 

Ever since he was little, this beloved holiday had meant absolutely nothing to him. The mansion he lived in was decorated and filled to the top with ornaments and tinsel, but it felt emptier than ever. His parents were generous, sure, but only as far as Christmas gifts went. Love was a luxury in the Malfoy Manor. At least that’s what his father used to say. But Draco loved him regardless, and had he been a little boy, he’d long for Christmas morning when he’d finally get a hug from both his parents. Three times a year, Draco had counted out, his father would hug him. Draco’s birthday, his father’s birthday and Christmas morning. Once a year, Draco had also figured out, he’d hear an ‘I love you’ from his father. That day wasn’t set. Sometimes it was on his birthday, sometimes around Christmas, and if he was lucky, he’d sometimes even hear it without the special occasion. But that was rare, of  
course. 

But so came December, the month of glee and cheer. The time when all the shops were packed with people, hurriedly trying to find the perfect present for whomever they loved. December 1st, the day the letterbox would tell him where to be on Christmas Eve. 

“Draco! Would you be so kind to get the mail?” His father shouted from upstairs. 

Draco groaned. It was freezing outside, and walking to the mailbox and back took five minutes, thanks to the brilliant idea of having a driveway the length of a football field. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, considering they had servants to do these things. But as it was the month of Christmas, they had all gone on holiday, leaving Draco the closest thing his father had to a butler. 

With one foot out the door, he pulled his 100£ winter coat over his shoulders and began walking. He didn’t necessarily mind the cold, he just disliked being forced out in it. The snow was actually beautiful as it fell, like silent angels, each one unique. Draco liked diversity. He liked that his school had people from different religions and countries, with different interests and hobbies. He liked making friends in the drama department because they’d always invite him to private rehearsals, allowing him to watch the performance before everyone else. He liked the quiet kids, in the back of the classroom, that would whisper witty jokes for only him to hear. He even liked the band geeks, who would ever only speak about music. What Draco didn’t like was the loud, slightly obnoxious kids, who would blatantly shout the answer before the teacher got to ask anyone who had actually raised their hand. Draco didn’t like Potter. Because Potter was loud. Potter was slightly obnoxious. Potter was- standing only twenty feet away? 

“Morning.” The black-haired boy said, a smug smile forming on his lips.  
“Morning.” Draco responded as he reached into the mailbox.  
“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Potter asked, his gaze turned upwards.  
“Sure.” Draco shrugged, ready to turn back around and get inside again. But his curiosity overpowered him. “What are you doing out here, anyway?” He asked, trying to sound as disinterested as he possibly could.  
“I was just delivering an invitation.” Potter said, pointing to the stack of letters Draco held in his hand.  
“For me?” His face softened.  
“I wouldn’t be inviting your parents, would I?” Potter joked, and Draco couldn’t help but snicker. 

He looked down at the pile of letters in his hand and immediately spotted the one Potter was talking about. 

_‘Draco Malfoy’_ , was written across it and Draco ripped open the envelope, realizing seconds later that he had done so too rapidly. 

_‘Congratulations!_  
You’ve been invited to the most epic party of the year (so far),  
feel honoured, mate.  
Since Christmas is just around the corner, we can’t ignore the  
thrilling excitement of a game you all know as Secret Santa.  
So be sure to bring a gift to your chosen guest.  
(You’ll find another note in the envelope with a name on it,  
that’s who you’ll be buying a present for). 

_8 o’clock on the dot_  
Potter residence  
December 24th 

_Merry Christmas’_

Draco couldn’t believe his eyes. He’d been invited to a Christmas party outside of his family. It was the first time this had ever happened, so naturally, Draco didn’t hesitate for even a second before saying yes. Which he also realized, made him sound way too eager. 

“Cheers, I’ll see you at school on Monday.” Potter said and then he was off. 

Draco didn’t move, though. The freezing cold was long forgotten and he felt a new, different feeling traveling through his bones. He felt excited, longing, even cheerful! Maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be just as awful. Though Potter was nowhere near his favourite person, he sure beat his mother’s crazy sister and his father’s small-minded family.

“Took you long enough. Did you meet somebody?” His father asked once he got back inside.

Draco shook his head and handed his father the post. All except one letter, of course. 

“Draco, love, would you like some breakfast?” His mother called from the kitchen. An unusual sight, since most of his meals were usually cooked by a professional.  
“No thanks, mother. I’ve no appetite.” He called back, before heading to his room to make sure the letter was real and not just a dream. 

He read it again. And again. And again. He lost track of how many times he’d read it and suddenly, he knew it by heart. He could only imagine what kind of blokes Potter had invited. Ron Weasley was surely coming, and that Hermione Granger girl they both hang out with was definitely welcome as well. Draco hoped there would be students from the drama department there, like Luna Lovegood, or perhaps Dean Thomas. Pansy Parkinson would also be delightful to have there, or Blaise with his wit. But Draco knew not to be too hopeful. Potter couldn’t invite everyone, after all. 

Right as he was about to put the letter down, he remembered something. _The note._ He turned, what seemed to be an empty envelope, upside-down and out came a small, neatly folded piece of paper that landed on his lap. He was far too eager to see whom he’d be Christmas shopping for, and anxiously opened the note. 

_Harry Potter  
(better be good)_

Oh no. This was not what he was hoping for. He’d buy a gift for the host? The one who’d obviously draw most attention to himself? Terrific. Now he needed something perfect, which would be impossible considering he knew squat about Potter and his interests. 

The days went by rather fast, and before he knew it, it was the last day of school. Friday December 21st. Only three days left. 

Draco didn’t brag much about it. He’d only talk about it if anyone brought it up. Which seemed to be happening a lot more often than he had expected. Apparently Potter had been very generous with the invitations which made Draco nervous. What if he was just invited because everyone else was? What if Potter felt bad for him? That’s why he delivered the letter himself, because everyone else had already gotten theirs sent to their houses. Draco tried suppressing these thoughts as they made their way through his head, but he was known to overthink. 

“Hello, Draco.” Said a voice as Draco was getting his things from his locker.  
“Hey, Luna. I’ve been meaning to talk to you. You were great in the play earlier, I would’ve come backstage but I had to run to class. You know how Snape gets when we’re late.” He greeted her.  
“That’s okay. Are you leaving already?” She asked, noticing the bag that hung off Draco’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’ve got a free period last so I see no reason to stay.” Draco shrugged.  
“Why don’t you join me in art class like you usually do? You’re a great artist, you know.” Luna suggested, and though the offer was tempting, he couldn’t accept.  
“I’d love to, but I’ve got to buy a gift for Potter’s party. Secret Santa, and all that.” He said.  
“You’re really out late then, I bought my gift weeks ago. Who did you get by the way?” She asked, her blue eyes growing even bigger than usual.  
“Well, if I said that I’d be ruining the whole concept of _Secret Santa_ , wouldn’t I?” Draco laughed and Luna looked slightly disappointed, but agreed.  
“I guess I’ll find out on Monday then.” She said before scurrying off to art class.

Draco was extremely regretful that he hadn’t taken art, since he absolutely loved it. His father allowed him one aesthetic subject and he’d chosen creative writing. But he’d barely get anything done. He was lacking inspiration, and writer’s block might just be the worst illness a person could ever get.

The mall was crammed with erratic people running from store to store, making the whole scene look like a 20’s silent film. There was Christmas music blasting from the speakers and every note of _‘Jingle Bell Rock’_ made Draco want to barf. His Christmas spirit had lessened as December went by, and now he had to find a present in this sea of madness. 

Not only did he have to find a present, though. He had to find the perfect one for Harry Potter. What did he know about Potter? Apart from being loud and slightly obnoxious, there wasn’t much to know about him. He was popular, well-known, athletic. He liked geography and world literature, Draco had these classes with him and Potter was always ahead of everyone else, including Draco. Maybe he should give him a world map? Or perhaps an old book by one of Potter’s favourite authors, like Charles Dickens? No, anyone could think of those gifts. 

He decided to make a list in his head, of things Potter liked and things he didn’t.

_Things Potter likes:_  
• Reading  
• Reading the news  
• Miming the words as he’s reading  
• Analysing texts from before our time  
• PE  
• Being better than everybody else in PE  
• Confidently shouting the wrong answer in class  
• Pretending that he knew the answer was wrong  
• Being an understudy in the school’s musicals  
• Giving speeches in class  
• Giving speeches in class even though the teacher begs him not to  
• Inappropriate winking  
• Asking the teacher questions and then answering them himself to sound smart  
• Annoying the teachers in general  
• Chewing his pencil  
• Photobombing  
• Naming countries in alphabetical order, just because he can  
• Greeting Filch the janitor as Filch the manitor 

_Things Potter dislikes:_  
• Reading quietly  
• Reading without miming the words  
• Being outrun by Weasley’s younger sister, Ginny, in PE  
• Not because she’s a girl in the year below us, but because it puts him in second place  
• Someone pointing out that his answer was wrong before he can joke it off  
• Actually having to do his job as an understudy when the actor is sick  
• Being interrupted in the middle of a speech  
• When people don’t wink back at him  
• The teacher deliberately asking him a question he doesn’t know the answer to  
• Realizing he’s been chewing his pencil and awkwardly removing it from his mouth  
• Not being tagged on Instagram after photobombing  
• Forgetting a country when he’s listing them  
• Getting detention for giving Filch, in his own opinion, a compliment 

None of these things make for a great present. He could use some new pencils, considering the ones he owns has got bite-marks all over them. But who gives away pencils for Christmas? 

Draco walked for a couple of minutes, peering into every window he passed in hopes of finding something special. It wasn’t until he reached an old pawnshop, in a slightly dodgier part of town, that he came to a stop. He didn’t know what it was, but something made him open the door and go inside. 

The shop was small, packed with worn-out knickknacks in every little corner. Draco had to walk carefully to not touch anything with his bag. For a moment, he thought the shop owner had left, but then a short, rugged man stepped out from a backroom. 

“How can I help ya, son?” The man asked, a smile showing off his dentures.  
“I’m just looking.” Draco replied, taking another quick look of the shelves in front of him.  
“Late Christmas shopping, eh?” The man continued, his chuckle filling the shop and leaving an astonishingly pleasant setting.  
“Yeah, I have to buy a gift for a classmate. Not sure what he wants really.” He shrugged, accidentally bumping into a table to his right, making it wobble slightly. “Sorry.”  
“Not to worry. These things are as good as broken anyway. But I’m sure you could find something for that classmate of yours.” The man had come out from behind the counter to stand next to Draco. He must have been at least a head shorter than himself. His eyes looked weary and his grey hair peeked out from underneath an old hat. “What’s their name?”  
“Harry Potter.” Draco said, unsure of why this piece of information was necessary.  
“Harry Potter.” The man repeated. He went silent for a moment, gazing around the room in search for something. Draco didn’t dare to speak, he just quietly watched the older man. “I think I might have something for ya.” 

The man walked into the backroom again, leaving Draco alone. Maybe entering this shop wasn’t the best idea, but he couldn’t leave now. 

A few minutes later, the man came back. This time with a box in his hands. It was a rather small, black box that was covered in dust, which made it easy to see the fingerprints the man had left behind. He handed the box to Draco and raised his eyebrows. 

“Open it.” He said and Draco did.

Inside the box lay a locket. Shiny and golden. It looked old yet in such great shape, and Draco picked it up. He inspected it closely for a moment, before realising it was openable. With a click of the button on top, it swung open and revealed a clock. It was a pocket watch. On the side that didn’t show the time, though, there was a picture. A fairly old one, with a man and a woman smiling brightly. He curiously asked the man who they were.

“Many years ago, I knew a Potter. James, I think. He came in quite often, rummaging around for things he thought had value. If I’m not mistaken, that’s the girl he’d give them to. Lily, like the flower. He’d always look for flowers for her. But then one day, about seventeen years ago, he came in but not to buy. He was in great need of money, you see. Wouldn’t say why, but he handed me this box. I suppose he thought the watch was worth a lot, but in all honesty, it’s not worth more than five pounds. I couldn’t tell the poor soul, though, let him suffer like that. I bought it off him for a hundred quid. Nearly got me out of business, but I owed it to him. He said he’d be back as soon as possible to buy it back, but I heard later that he’d passed. Lily too. Last thing he told me was how grateful he was for his life, and he wanted his son to be just as lucky as himself. Harry, he said. Harry James Potter. I never sold the watch, which does me good now, don’t it? I knew it would end up in the right hands again.” The man spoke and Draco’s jaw had dropped to the floor.  
“This belonged to Harry’s father?” He asked, still not sure whether or not he should believe it.  
“Indeed. There’s an engraving in the roof of the box if you don’t believe me.” The man replied.

And very well, there it was.

_In possession of_  
~~James Potter~~  
Harry James Potter 

Draco was speechless. How did he manage to stumble upon this? He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry because now, he finally had a gift. The perfect gift.

“How much?” He asked but the man just shook his head.  
“Take it. That boy must have seen the worst of world already, he deserves it free of charge.” He said.  
“Thank you.” Draco smiled. “I’ll make sure he hears the story.”  
“No need. As long as he gets it.” The man replied with a chuckle. “Now off you go, I’m closing up here.”

Draco thanked the man one last time before heading out. He couldn’t possibly hide the smile that had formed on his lips as he began his journey back home. With three days until Christmas, and a slightly more cheerful attitude. 

When he arrived home, his parents were already gathered around the table. His father gave him an unpleasant look as he stepped inside the room.

“Food is in the kitchen, darling.” His mother said and Draco helped himself to some meatloaf. 

“So, how was your last day at school?” His father asked as he sat down.  
“Alright.” Draco responded shortly.  
“I heard from Severus that you were late for his class.” He remarked.  
“We were watching the Christmas play, I only had about five minutes between the two to get there.” Draco explained.  
“That’s plenty.” His father stated and then fell silence.

“Are you excited for Christmas?” His mother asked to lighten the mood.  
“I ‘spose.” Draco replied.  
“We’re visiting aunt Bella on Christmas Eve. We’re allowed to stay over too, if you’d like.” She said and Draco then realized he still hadn’t told his parents about Potter.  
“Actually, I’ve got other plans.” He spoke carefully, not wanting to upset his parents. “I was invited to a party.”  
“On Christmas Eve?” His father asked.  
“Yes.” Draco replied.  
“Well, of course you should go, if you want to. It would just be nice to have you home for the holidays.” His mother said, putting her hand on his forearm.  
“I know, mother. I’m sorry, but I’ve already said yes. Maybe I can come by Bella’s on Christmas morning instead?” He tried compromising.  
“Where is this party?” His father asked.  
“Harry Potter’s house.” Draco said and his father got a look of surprise on his face.  
“Potter? I didn’t know you were friends with Potter.” He stated.  
“I’m not, not really. But he invited most of our year, so, that includes me.” Draco explained and he could see his father thinking about it.  
“I think it’s great, dear. Of course you should go, right Lucius?” His mother looked his father dead in the eye as she spoke, and soon, it was settled.  
“Of course.” His father agreed and Draco had to try his hardest not to smile too big. 

The weekend went by quickly, and soon it was the day of the party. Draco had wrapped the gift himself and left a note on it that said _‘Harry Potter’_. He was quite proud of himself, actually. 

Around noon he got a text from Luna. 

_‘Are you taking the tube tonight?’_  
‘Yeah, my parents are going away so I don’t really have a choice.’  
‘So are mine. Mind if I join you?’  
‘I’d be delighted.’ 

And at 7:45, he met Luna at the station and they were off.

“So, did you find a present at last?” She asked.  
“I did. I’m actually were pleased with it, too.” Draco replied.  
“I’m sure it’s perfect. Your gifts usually are.” She smiled and Draco laughed.  
“I try. I’m quite nervous to see who got me. Have you participated in something like this before?” He asked her.  
“Only when I was little. I got a pair of roller-skates, but I lost them a week later. I found them when I was cleaning out the basement a couple of weeks ago. They didn’t quite fit, though.” Luna answered, making Draco chuckle again. 

Ten minutes later, they stood outside Potter’s door. Draco didn’t think he’d be this nervous to attend a party, but he could feel his hands getting sweaty and his knees tremble. Luna rang the doorbell and seconds later, it was opened by Potter himself.

“Luna! Draco! You made it!” He cheered and welcomed them inside.  
“Potter.” Draco greeted him. Hearing his own voice made him cringe, that’s not how you greet the host of the party!  
“Please, call me Harry. We’re teenagers, after all, not businessmen.” Harry joked and Draco felt his cheeks getting red.  
“Merry Christmas, Harry Potter.” Luna said and gave him a hug, which made Draco freeze to the floor. Was he supposed to hug him as well? Or did Luna just know him better than he did?  
“Merry Christmas, Pott- uh, Harry.” Draco stumbled on his own words. He felt as if his tongue had been tied. He usually never had any difficulty speaking, why now?  
“Oh, c’mere.” Harry said as he pulled Draco in for a hug. 

Draco felt extremely awkward, hugging in front of all these people. He gave Harry a quick pat on the back, but kind of enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. He almost caught himself closing his eyes, and kept them peered open after that. Just as he was about to pull away, Harry put his lips to Draco’s ear and whispered _‘I’m glad you came’_. Draco’s heart jumped. What did he mean by that? Did Harry know about the gift? Oh, of course he knew about the gift. He’d probably set it up himself. This was all surely a scheme to humiliate Draco. That would explain a lot. 

The party went on for about an hour and a half before it was Secret Santa time. Christmas music was blaring all around the house, and for the first time in years, Draco enjoyed it. He was chatting with Ginny Weasley, who was actually really cool, and Neville Longbottom, who shared his interest in literature, when Harry announced that it was gift exchanging time.

Everyone gathered in the living room, around a pile of presents on the floor. The music had been lowered so you could hear everyone better. Harry picked the first gift from the floor.

“Ron Weasley.” He read and handed it to Ron who opened it eagerly.  
“A pen? That’s it?” He said, sounding quite disappointed  
“Does it work, at least?” His older brother Fred asked.  
“Well, I hope whoever got me a pen for Christmas at least had the decency to get me a functioni- AAAH!” He screamed as he pushed the top down, while Fred and his twin brother George were dying of laughter. “It electrocuted me! Is this your idea of a joke?” Ron shouted at his brothers as laughter erupted from all sides of the room.  
“Oh, don’t be such a wimp, Ron.” Ginny laughed. “Next one’s for Seamus.”

The gift opening went on for quite some time. Hermione got a hairbrush from Ron to ‘tame her hair’, Neville got book about how to grow weed without getting caught, which Draco didn’t understand until it was explained that Neville liked plants, and Luna ironically got roller skates. 

“Draco Malfoy.” Harry suddenly said, handing the gift over to Draco.

He opened it slowly, slightly scared of what it might contain. He’d seen how many joke gifts had been handed out already, so he wasn’t sure what to prepare himself for. He noticed that people were getting a little impatient so he hurried in the end.

“What is it?” Luna asked once he’d opened it. 

Draco couldn’t speak. He was just staring down at the object lying in his hand. A small, shiny key. That was it. No more, no less. Just a key.

“It’s a key.” He finally uttered, feeling as though his voice was barely audible.  
“What’s it for?” Someone wondered but he didn’t answer.

He’d noticed a little piece of paper strung to the key with a thin thread. He read the note, unaware he was doing so out loud.

“You’ll be given the rest at midnight.” 

A chorus of ‘ooh’s’ and ‘aww’s’ broke out among the teenagers and Draco felt himself blushing again. Was this really meant for him? Surely there had been a mix-up.

“Alright, next is, oh would you look at that, it’s me!” Harry cheered as he unwrapped the gift.

Draco didn’t even notice what Harry was doing, he was too busy imagining every little possible scenario that would take place as the clock struck twelve. His hands started to shake at the thought, and when the room fell silent, he came back to reality. 

Harry had opened his gift and was now staring blindly at it. No one dared to speak, only quick glances were exchanged between the guests. Suddenly, Draco felt uneasy. 

“I, uhm, I’ll be right back.” Harry said before heading off into one of the rooms down the hall. 

Everyone remained silent. Hermione was frowning and Ron sat down with a sigh. There were still about seven gifts left in the pile, and Draco could see the anticipation in Ginny’s eyes as she tried to see which one was hers without actually touching them. 

“Not to sound insensitive or anything, but, what just happened?” Neville asked after a while.  
“I think there was a photo of his parents in the locket. Must’ve made him sentimental if anything.” Hermione answered as she sat down next to Ron.  
“Do I dare ask who got it for him?” Ginny said but no one responded.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Hermione said after a moment. “Let’s just carry on.”

Draco had frozen to the spot. Maybe his gift wasn’t as perfect as he had thought. Perhaps it was straight up cruel to give Harry something that had once belonged to his now dead parents. He felt anxious again, but this time it wasn’t because of the key in his hand, but because he might’ve upset Harry. He got a lump in his throat just thinking about it. Harry who’d invited him to his first Christmas party. Harry who’d greeted him so welcomingly at the door. Harry who had been glad he came. And now he’d screwed it up by getting him the worst gift imaginable. 

“Sweet, a polaroid camera!” Ginny exclaimed as she opened her present. “You know me too well, Luna.”  
“I was hoping you’d like it.” Luna replied as Ginny got up to hug her.

After that, all the gifts had been handed out and opened. All was well and the party went back on. Music was blaring, drinks were poured and Christmas had never felt more alive. Draco was dancing, yes _dancing_ , with Luna as Ginny snapped pictures of everyone, and everything. People who normally hated each other got along and as soon as _‘Let it snow’_ came on, everyone was singing along. 

Harry had come back out and was laughing at something Dean said. Draco found it hard to take his eyes off of him. Maybe he wasn’t mad after all. 

“Malfoy!” Someone shouted over the crowd and Draco turned to see Pansy waving at him. He excused himself and left Luna on the dancefloor as he made his way over to his friend.  
“D’you want a drink?” She asked, but Draco shook his head.  
“No thanks, I don’t drink.” He answered and Pansy pouted.  
“Suit yourself, more for me!” She said and then she was off to the kitchen.  
“Draco Malfoy doesn’t drink?” A voice asked suddenly. Draco turned his head and was pleased to see Harry’s emerald eyes.  
“You sound surprised.” Draco laughed and Harry winked. Draco had to remind himself that Harry was a big fan of inappropriate winking, or his knees would’ve given in.  
“I just thought a poet like you would drain all his misery with alcohol.” Harry shrugged.  
“I’ve got other ways to do that.” Draco answered to which Harry raised his eyebrows.  
“I don’t really drink either.” He admitted then.  
“Really?” Draco asked, a little astonished.  
“You sound surprised.” Harry repeated and Draco chuckled. “No, but my parents were killed in a car crash, you know. They were hit by a drunk driver. Don’t exactly want to encourage that sort of behaviour.” Harry explained and Draco watched his mouth as he spoke.  
“Oh. I’m sorry.” Draco said, surprised Harry had even told him about this.  
“It was a long time ago, I just got a little emotional when I saw that picture of them.” He said while locking eyes with Draco. “You wouldn’t happen to know who got it for me, do you?”  
“Uhm, no. No, I don’t think so.” Draco stuttered and Harry smiled slightly.  
“I was afraid you’d say that.” He spoke, turning his gaze away. “I’d just like to thank them, that’s all.”

Then he disappeared into the crowd. _He wasn’t mad._ Was all Draco could think. _He wasn’t mad, after all._ Once again, Draco couldn’t move. He was paralyzed, but this time out of sheer happiness. His gift hadn’t been awful, thankfully. 

He had lost all track of time since his brief conversation with Harry, but when he glanced at the clock on the wall, he remembered. 11:50. It was just ten minutes left until he’d get the rest of his gift from whoever gave it to him. He felt nervous again, but the fact that Harry wasn’t angry with him kept him from overthinking. 

“Draco! There you are. I was told to tell you to go to the last room down the hall in ten minutes.” Luna said as she exited the crowd of dancing teenagers.  
“By who?” Draco asked curiously.  
“Can’t say.” She smiled as she quickly disappeared into the crowd again. 

Draco got a funny feeling in his stomach. A sort of mixture between nervousness and excitement. Each minute felt like a lifetime as he waited for the clock to strike twelve. He could barely hear the music and singing over the blood pulsing in his head. _Soon,_ he thought. _Soon._

Then it happened. Midnight came and Draco found himself walking toward the last door down the hall, just like Luna had instructed him to do. He opened the door slowly. It was empty. And dark. He slid his hand along the wall, trying to find a light switch and, oh, there it was. The room filled with light and he could see quite clearly now that this had to be Harry’s room. The bed was unmade and on the walls were posters of people Draco didn’t recognise. He had a set of photo frames on his bedside table, and Draco recognised two of them as Harry’s parents. He felt wrong for being in there. It felt as if he was snooping and he was just about to turn back around when he noticed the box on the bed. There was a note on top of it and Draco could see from all the way over by the door what it said. 

_Draco_

His heart raced. He took a couple of nervous steps toward the bed and pulled the key out of his pocket. This is it. This is what he’s been stressing about all night. A box. A brown box, that’s all. 

He stuck the key inside and it unlocked with a click. Slowly, he lifted the lid to peek inside, but got impatient with himself and opened it completely. He froze yet again. The air left his lungs as he stared at box in front of him. 

“Is that- Is that a… heart?” He whispered to himself, not sure what to think of it.  
“It’s fake.” Said a voice suddenly. Draco quickly turned around to see who would think of something as terrible as this, and oh, it was Harry.  
“Potter?” Draco said, disbelieving.  
“Just Harry, please.” He requested.  
“Right, that’s what I meant.” Draco said in a low voice.  
“I found it in our Halloween stuff. Thought it would be clever.” He chuckled and Draco frowned.  
“I don’t, I’m sorry, I don’t get it.” He said, confused.  
“You’re a smart bloke, figure it out.” Harry shrugged.  
“Figure it out? You put a fake heart inside a box, locked it and gave me the key. What’s that supposed to mean? I don’t underst-“ He stopped himself as he solved the riddle. “The key to your heart.” He whispered.  
“Told you it was clever.” Harry said. Draco was still confused as to what this meant exactly.  
“But I-“ Draco started but was cut off by Harry, pushing his lips onto Draco’s. 

Draco didn’t know what to do. He stood awkwardly as Harry kissed him. Harry Potter, _kissed him._ A million thoughts were rushing through Draco’s head. He didn’t want it to end. But it did.

“Sorry. I’ve just been wanting to do that for quite some time now.” Harry said as he parted his lips from Draco’s.  
“Then why wait?” Draco answered as he pressed his lips against Harry’s one more time.

He didn’t know if it was because of the sensation of kissing a boy for the first time, or because he’d always found Harry attractive, but he liked it. Oh, did he like it. It was like fireworks exploded around their heads as their lips moved in sync. He felt a bubbly feeling in his stomach as Harry moved his hands through his hair. How could he have been so nervous about _this_? Had he known it would happen, he’d been walking on clouds all night. 

Draco was the one to pull away this time. Locking eyes with Harry as he caught his breath. 

“Wow.” He said after a moment of silence.  
“Wow.” Harry repeated, smiling broadly. 

They sat down on Harry’s bed, closing the box and putting it on the floor. Draco had a million questions, but he didn’t want to seem too eager, so he let Harry start the conversation. 

“I liked your gift too.” He said simply and Draco’s eyes widened.  
“You knew?” He asked as Harry chuckled.  
“Of course I knew, I wrote the notes remember? I put my name in your invitation on purpose.” He winked and Draco felt himself blushing.  
“I thought you were mad, when you walked away, I mean. I thought you hated it.” Draco admitted.  
“Hated it? God, no. I loved it. It was my father’s. I just got a little overwhelmed. How did you find it anyway?” Harry answered, putting a hand on Draco’s knee.  
“In a pawnshop, believe it or not. Your father sold it right before his death. The man kept it all these years hoping it would find its way back to you.” Draco explained and Harry looked away.  
“Bless him.” He whispered. Draco’s heart broke a little as he watched Harry’s face.  
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He offered, but Harry shook his head.  
“It’s alright. It’s been years. I’m just thankful he kept it, that’s all. My uncles have told me about that pocket watch. They say he always used to carry it around. And the box it came in was given to him at his birth, so when I was born, he passed it over to me.” Harry said, still not looking in Draco’s direction.  
“Your uncles, is it them you live with?” He asked. He’d only heard about Harry’s family life, he couldn’t be sure.  
“Yeah, well, they’re not technically my uncles. I mean, we’re not blood, you know? But they we’re my father’s best friends so they took me in after they died.” Harry said.  
“Oh.” Was all Draco got out. Harry was pouring his heart out here and all he could say was ‘oh’?  
“Well, let’s not kill the mood entirely. It’s Christmas, after all.” He smiled and so did Draco.  
“It finally feels like it.” Draco said and with that, Harry’s lips once again found their way to Draco’s.

Draco Malfoy hated Christmas. But he didn’t hate spending it with Harry Potter.


End file.
